March
2011 *5th - Exclusives 32 is released. *6th - 60 Second Comics 104 is released. *7th - The song Keyb3 is created. *8th - 60 Second Comics 105 is released. *10th - ﻿This wiki reaches 100 articles. The 100th page was Video Games. *11th - This wiki reaches 200 articles. The 200th page was MadTwister Industries. *14th - Gambling with Science is released on DeviantArt. *16th - 60 Second Comics 106 is are released. *17th - 60 Second Comics 107 is released. *19th - 60 Second Comics 108 is released. *23rd - Subfloral, Brandon Vivian's first full digital album, is released on Bandcamp. *31st - Work on the game Island Explorer resumes, and The Ghost Who Smells Carpets is released. 2010 *1st - 60 Second Comics 36 and 37 are released. *4th - The song Dark Ship is created. 60 Second Comics 38 is released. *5th - Let's Play Chainsaw: Mad World Part 2 is released. 60 Second Comics 39 is released. *8th - 60 Second Comics 40 and 41 are released. *10th - 60 Second Comics 42 is released. *11th - 60 Second Comics 8-17 are released on ComicFury. *12th - 60 Second Comics 43 and 44 are released. *14th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 12 is and 60 Second Comics 45 and 46 are released. *17th - Let's Play Chainsaw: Mad World Part 3 is released. 60 Second Comics 47 is released. *18th - 60 Second Comics 48 is released. *20th - 60 Second Comics 49 is released. *21st - 60 Second Comics 50 and 51 are released. *22nd - The song Adventureness is created. *24th - 60 Second Comics 52 and 53 are released. *26th - 60 Second Comics 54 is released. *28th - 60 Second Comics 55 is released. *29th - 60 Second Comics 56 is released. *31st - 60 Second Comics 57 is released. 2009 *4th - The song Jbhv is created. *7th - Portal is released on RMD. The song Ghty is created. *﻿8th - Pink Lemonade 3 is released. *9th - The song Somether is created. *12th - The song Acid Reflentra is created. *13th - The Journey Into the Mines Credits Theme is created. *20th - A Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. *23rd - FJFS episodes 1 - 4 are uploaded to Everything Else. 2008 *? - The song Fun 1 is created. *5th - Work begins on Sidescroll, version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *7th - Work begins on Tower of Wizards. The songs Creepish 1 and Mystery 1 are created. *8th - The songs Castle Dark 2 and Fun 2 are created. *9th - There is a SheezyArt update. *10th - Tower of Wizards version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *18th - Exclusives 24 is released. *19th - Exclusives 25 is released. *20th - The song Try New is created. *24th - Adventure Pizza Co version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The songs Craze 1 and Circus 1 are created. *25th - The songs New 1, Try New 2, and Lance's Fortress Finale are created. An extended version of Underwater is created. *30th - Exclusives 26 is released. 2007 *9th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Schmuck Nick, Shmuck Robert, and Schmuck Daniel are created. *12th - An episode of SLOOA is created. *18th - The End of the World 9 is released. *23rd - The song Peace 1 is created. *24th - The End of the World 10 is released. *26th - The song Neverlast is created. *27th - A MadTwister Trading Card of Daniel is created. *28th - MadTwister Trading Cards of Doug Mucous, Dark Goochies, Joshez, and Andyl are created. *30th - A MadTwister Trading Card of King Pinecone is created. 2006 *? - An episode of Locoboy and Goocheyman is created. *5th - Pokemon Adventures 2 is created. *7th - Evil Mario 1 and 2 are created. *13th - The very first episode of Loco Inc is created, along with 5 other episodes. All are notecard comics. *14th - Link's Forgetful Adventure 1 and 2 are created, as well as 8 notecard comics of Loco Inc. *15th - 6 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *16th - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *18th - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *19th - A notecard comic of Loco Inc is created. *20th - 3 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *21st - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *28th - Mario's Wacky Adventures 1, and 2 notecard comics of The Adventures of Joey Brad, are created. 1993 *4th - Alexander Eskin is born.